parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 2 - Anthony Helps Out - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the second episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Anthony as Edward *Craig as Gordon *Archie as Thomas *Texas as Henry *Samson as James *Coaches as Themselves *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, Anthony was in the sheds, where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than Anthony, and boasted about it. *Craig: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: He wants strong engines like us. *Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Archie. *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Anthony: Oh, yes, please. *Narrator: Said Anthony. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam, and Anthony puffed away. *(Anthony, having got lots of steam in his boiler, puffs away from the yard, and whistles to collect some coaches) *Narrator: The other engines were very cross for being left behind. *(Anthony, having collected some coaches, is puffing through the countryside, whistling to everybody he knows) *Narrator: Anthony worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind. And the driver was very pleased. *(Anthony returns to the shed) *Anthony: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Narrator: Anthony told the other engines that night. *Anthony: What do you think of that? *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought. For he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Anthony woke to find that nothing had changed. Craig was still boasting. *Craig: You watch me, little Anthony, as I rush through with the express. That would be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Anthony. Look out for this afternoon. *(Craig puffs away to collect a special train to pull. Anthony goes off to shunt some freight cars, and continues to play, until there are no more freight cars, but stops to have a rest) *Narrator: Anthony went off to do some shunting. He liked shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. He would come up quietly, and give them a push, then he would stop, and the silly freight cars would go 'BUMP!' into each other. *Follish Freight Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Foolish Freight Cars: Whatever is happening? *(Anthony, having shunted all the freight cars into place, rests in a siding, and hears a whistle blowing) *Narrator: Anthony played until they were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. Craig was very cross. Instead of nice shining coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train. *Craig: A freight train! A freight train! A freight train! *Narrator: He grumbled. *Craig: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! *Narrator: Anthony laughed and went to find some more freight cars. *(Anthony laughs and goes off to find more freight cars until the porter tells him to help Craig out) *Narrator: Then there was trouble. *Porter: Craig can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Anthony's driver. *Porter: Will you take Anthony and push him, please? *(Anthony sets off to find Craig until he finds him at the top of the hill) *Narrator: They found Craig half way up and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severley. *Driver: You're not trying. *Craig: I can't do it. *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: The noisy freight cars hauled an engine back so. *Narrator: Anthony's driver came up. *Driver: We've come to push. *Craig: No use at all. *Narrator: Said Craig. *Driver: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Anthony's driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. *(Craig reverses to the bottom of the hill where Anthony buffers up behind and begins to push Craig and the cars up the hill) *Anthony: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said Anthony. *Craig: No good. *Narrator: Grumbled Craig. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. *(Craig sets off, dragging the freight cars, and with Anthony banking him and the cars up the steep hill until Craig finally makes up the hill, uncoupling Anthony from the freight cars, and races down the hill) *Craig: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! *Narrator: Said Craig. *Anthony: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed Anthony. Anthony pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Craig found himself at the top of the hill. *Craig: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Anthony and didn't say 'Thank you!'. Anthony was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy, that he had been so helpful. *(Anthony runs into a siding at the next station to take on water for a nice long drink) *Narrator: At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink, and the driver said. *Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful of coat of grey and black stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Category:UbiSoftFan94